1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A bracket is often mounted in a computer enclosure, on which a storage device can be accommodated. However, if a data storage device is used outside the computer enclosure, another bracket outside the enclosure is needed, which can be inconvenient and costly.